i will be gone forever
by Lucylucky123
Summary: Lisanna is back from the dead and every one is happy when not even a mouth has past and people in the guild start to ignore Lucy except for some of her friends then 2 people try to get her to the enemy of fairy tail. will she ever go and still face her brother and everyone in fairy tail? or will she go with someone else? Nalu Stinglu RoLu
1. Chapter 1

lisanna is back from the dead and every one is happy when not even a mouth has past and people in the guild start to ignore her except for some of her friends then 2 people get her to the enemy of fairy tail will she ever go back and still face her brother and everyone in fairy tail if she goes back? will she stay with the enemy of fairy tail and become stronger and maybe find her mate? or if her mate is in fairy tail?

* * *

_Lucy's p.o.v_

I was at the guild like I am always when all of a sudden the guild doors open and Lisanna is standing there. It stayed silent for a split second then everyone started to cheer the Master came out to see why everyone was cheering and saw Lisanna "everyone let us celebrate FOR LISANNA HAS COME BACK TO US!" Master said

The old members started to cry tears of joy while the new members started to smile at what was happening while celebrating Natsu went to Lisanna "were you the Lisanna in Edolas?" Natsu asked

"Yes I was"

"Then way didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Natsu for worrying you"

After that at least a month has past and I been getting death glares from everyone except: Master, Wendy, Romeo , Carla, Happy, Lily and my twin brother Luke _**(n/a: in this story she has a twin ok) **_I haven't gone on any jobs with team Natsu and they all would ignore me no matter what so I decide to go on jobs with the people who weren't ignoring me and I also got kicked out so Lisanna can be in team Natsu because she started to date Natsu a week ago it broke my heart and I never want to remember that day.

I went to the master who was sitting on the counter top thinking while Mira drying a glass cup

"Master" I say he looked up at me "yes" he replied "I kind-of decided to leave the guild" as I say this I heard a glass fall to the floor and I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to look and while I was turning everybody was looking and the person who had his hand on my shoulder was my brother I was surprised he got there that fast but then he gave me the _are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this_look I whispered "yes and I want you to stay here" he nodded and backed off but everyone was still looking at me to see what will happen I didn't care I turn to Master

"Why on Earth would you do that my child?"

"Because I don't belong in this guild"

"What are u talking about-" he tried to say but I interrupt him

"I just don't" and with that Master understood

"ok give me ur hand and I will take it off but you have to promise me something" he said "anything to get out of here" "ok promise me that you will come and visit and not to forget your friends at Fairy Tail" and with that I nodded then he took the guild mark off" "now tell me where are you going to go" I look up bat him "im going to train then see from there" after I said that I went to my brother

_**I am doing to stop there I wonder what she is going to say to him I already know anyway bye:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I go to my brother hug him and tell him one word "dragon" he understood what that meant my mother Layla said that the Female in the family would train with the dragons before the age of 18 and since I am 17 I have to do it because if I don't every one that I know will die.

When I exited the guild Natsu and Lisanna were about to open the doors. I showed them my hand that had my guild mark that was now plain as I showed then I also said "I will be gone forever" as I said that I saw a shocked face on Lisanna I was a little surprise but I didn't show it . I look to the corner of my eye and say that Natsu was about to blow it so I decided to leave I really didn't want to see his face again.

He started to follow me alone with Lisanna so I ran to my apartment. He was catching up on me so I took a short cut that I found. He still was following me 'what is this guys problem' I thought. Then I reach me apartment I go inside and quickly lock the door then I start to run up to al the windows in the apartment but when I thought I was finished I herd the door open. 'great he found the spare key dammit' I thought.

"Why don't you have the guild mark?!"

"Whats it to yea you don't care Natsu" I say a bit irritated and start packing

"I do car-" he started to say but I interrupted him

"yeah right, now get out" I say as I stopped packing to look at him and point out the door

"no, not until you tell me why you doing have the guild mark" as he said this he crossed his arms

"if I tell you will you get out and never talk or look at me again" I said trying to get him out of my life for good

"no but I will get out of this house" he said wondering why she said to never talk or look at her again

"fine I will tell u since your so dense to figure it out" I started to say then Lisanna came in running and hugged me while saying "im sorry, im so so sorry please don't go" and started to cry while still hugging me

"Lisanna what do you mean by 'please don't go'?" he looked confused but of course knowing Natsu he was an idiot

"W-Well sin-ce she doesn't h-have the g-guild mark s-she is not a F-Fairy T-T-Tail wiz-ard a-anymore" Lisanna said stuttering

"Natsu get the fuck out of my apartment now" I saw and gave him a Erza death glare special

I turn to Lisanna "now who told you and way are you saying sorry I say as I pull her into a hug trying to comfort a friend of my brother since he got to know her better than me

"Master and your brother told me an I was saying sorry because its all my fault" she said and started to cry

"It no your-" I started to say but then she yelled "IT IS" then she cried even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**F.Y.I I will be using only Lucy's p.o.v since I am too lazy to do the others anyway how do you guys like it please give me ideas I cant think with the school work my teachers are giving me but in a week I will be able to post every day so yeah so just for you guys I will make this longer if I can ok **

* * *

"It no your-" I started to say but then she yelled "IT IS" then she cried even harder.

"It isn't Lisanna I decided to go this has nothing to do with you now please smile" I say trying to comfort her

"if you go I go" she said as she started to smile "but Lisanna you have to stay here the guild has missed you so much and Natsu needs you" I started to say "no he doesn't and I don't need him I need to get to know you and I have to help you train to become the Queen of the Dragons" as she said that my mouth dropped to the ground 'how on Earth did she know that' I thought and as if she read my mind "your brother told me to follow you and to help you become the Queen of the dragons if you decided to leave but this will be our secret ok"

"ok and why aren't you going to stay with him he is your boyfriend?" I say wondering then she started to laugh

"your brothers my boyfriend and Natsu and I are not dating in fact he does not love me he loves someone else" (n/a: OMG not even I saw that coming… or did I that's the big question) 'I cant believe it' I thought

"but will you miss my brother he is your boyfriend" I say she laughed again "don't worry we will see each other soon once when you and I become dragon slayers; so I will leave the guild and say I decided to go with you to make sure that you are safe ok" she started to walk to the door

"ok… oh and Lisanna" I start to say "yeah" she said stopping and turn her head "thank you I know we don't know each other but you are a good friend" "your welcome and thanks" and with that she went out the door

I started to pack again

* * *

_**-time skip at the Heartfilia Mansion-**_

When we got there everything was the same. We went inside I heard her 'wow' in amassment but of course that all ways happens. I tell her to follow me. We got to my mothers and fathers room I tell her to look in every cabinet and around the bed for a golden key that has a dragon on it while I look in the drawers and the closets. We search for an hour.

"Lucy"

"yeah Lisanna"

"I think I found it but its in a box with a picture of a dragon on it" I stop what I was doing when I heard the word dragon then rushed over there and the it was to key in the box that had a picture of a dragon on it I hugged her while yelling 'YOU FOUND IT'

"yeah but it wont open" she said a bit worried "here hand it to me I can open it" she handed it to me then I said "stay back" she did then I started to glow and my hair was flying all over the place I started to chant **"As the Princess of the Dragons I order you protector of the Dragon Key to open" **as I said that it opened "good now we can train you and can I become your sister when we have to hide our identity" "sure that will be fun but I already consider you my sister" I smiled as I said that and then she smiled we were both happy.

* * *

**ok ok i know it was short but i will post every day if i can by the way wasnt that a shocker well lets she what happens next ok bye see you guys tomorrow if possible :3 :3 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

The gate open and a girl at the age of what looked like 13 with a white dress that goes to her knees with a golden trim and had keys at the bottom of the dress she also had golden shoes, red hair, and green eyes come out "welcome Princess Lucy and Princess Lisanna" she said as she looked at both of us.

"Wait, wait, wait were did princess come from" Lisanna said shocked I looked confused

"well I am the guardian of that key that Princess is holding and I can hear everything that goes on and since you decided to be sisters I have to call you princess so that means that you will also be leaning not only Take-Over Dragon Slayer Magic but also what Princess Lucy learns and you will become a Princess of the Dragons but not the queen unless Princess Lucy wants you to rule with you at her side." She explained

"You don't have to call us princess you know" I said

"I know" she said

"Whats your name" Lisanna asked

"I am Audrey the Dragon of the Gates also the Guardian of that key I am also here to greet you to the Dragon Realm now if you follow me the dragons will like to see you and we also want you to meet your partners as well" Audrey said with a smile

"p-partners?" Lisanna and I said at the same time Audrey nodded "well lets go and find out" I said wanting to find out what Audrey meant by 'partners'. Lisanna nodded

Audrey opened a gate and told us to jump in I jump in first then Lisanna then Audrey. When I got there, there were two exceeds one of them had golden fur and green eyes it was wearing a little cap a girl will wear with a blue heart on it and a shirt that was purple and little jean shorts the other exceed was with and goggles on its head and was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts

"are you Princess Lucy?!"the exceed whit the cap asked

"yes but you can just call me Lucy ok" I said then the exceed with the cap jumped and hugged me and right there Lisanna and Audrey started to laugh "looks like you met your partner this is-" Audrey got interrupted by the exceed with the cap "I'm Joy" Joy said happily

Then while I was talking to Joy the exceed with the goggles came up to Lisanna "are you Princess Lisanna" the exceed said while pulling on the jeans Lisanna was wearing "yes and just call me Lisanna" the exceed looked happy "ok and my name is Al and that is my sister and I am you partner!" Al said happily

* * *

**-Time Skip the Next Day-**

"ok Lucy, Joy, Lisanna and Al you guys will start training today" said Emily the Element Dragon "Lucy you will start off with Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic then when your done with that it will water, then wind, then earth, lightning, holy, shadow, ice, fire, iron, take-over (etc.) and Lisanna you will be doing Take-Over Dragon Slayer magic, celestial, water, wind, earth, lightning, holy, shadow, ice, fire, iron (etc.)" Rock the Earth Dragon Said

"and the exceeds will be trained to fight and to use and change their wings" Audrey said

It took 2 years to finish their training and they became Dragon Slayers of every element there was. And now they were back.

* * *

**-Time Skip the Park-**

"nothing has changed has it" Lisanna said

"yeah any way now that we are here we need a new name" I said

"ok I think your name should be Luana what do you think Lucy?" Lisanna asked I started to think then I smiled "I like it what about you Joy and Al?" I asked " I like anything you like" Joy said happily "Joy you like everything and I think that name will be perfect for you" Al said "ok then I guess my name is Luana" I say happily "now we need to get Lisanna's name" Al said **(n/a: ok so just to let you know that Joy is a girl and Al is a boy and they are brother and sister they also have another brother that will come later and be- sorry don't want to spill the beans so yeah) **"ummm… oh I know Iva" I said "I like that" Lisanna said with a finger on her chin "we do to" Joy said and Al nodded "then my name is Iva" Lisanna said cheerfully "ok now that's done we need a last name" I said "why don't we let the exceeds pick?" Iva (Lisanna) said we looked at the exceeds.

"I think it should be Dragon" Joy said

"no it should be Wing" Al said

"Dragon"

"Wing"

"Dragon"

"Wing"

While they kept going and going I thought of same thing then I said "Dragonwing" every one stopped then they all started to smile "I like that" Iva, Joy and Al said at the same time

"ok so I am Luana Dragonwing " I say

"and I am Iva Dragonwing" Iva said

" should we go join a guild?" I suggested

"yeah but can we visit Fairy Tail first?" Iva said

"sure we can say hi to master" I said

* * *

**-Time Skip Fairy Tail-**

When we got there two men in coats were at the guild doors when we tried to go in they blocked the doors "we been waiting for you two" one of them said

"who are you" Joy said and started to jump on one of them then and exceed that had a blue jacket with no buttons(Lector) "hey get off of the great Sting" the exceed yelled then another one that was in a frog costume came and said "Fro thinks so, too" 'wait did he say Sting so that means...' i thought

* * *

_**sorry but i need to stop there i need to study wish me luck on finals please have a nice day/night!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me guess… Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch am I right?" I say the men put there hoods down and I was right

"How did you know?" they all asked except Iva, Joy, Al and Frosch who was trying to catch a butterfly

"I can smell you and because of Lector" I replied "what do you mean by 'I can smell you' are you a dragon slayer?" Rogue asked "not just me my sis here is one too" I say while pointing to Iva. Right then and there Luke came out of know where and started to stare at me.

"L-Lucy?" he asked and the door to the guild was still open and everyone stopped talking and looked at the door and saw Iva and me. Next thing we known was that Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector had diapered like they weren't even there and the guild started to crowed us.

"WHATS WITH ALL THE RUCKUS" master said then spotted Iva and me and shoved every one away when he saw us he was jumping for joy 'well I think that the names we gave ourselves was for nothing' I telepathy thought to Joy, Al and Iva 'I guess we have to go back to or real names right' Iva telepathy thought back to us 'right' we all thought at the same time and that when joy got on top of my head and everyone got quiet again.

"Lucy who are these people they scare me" Joy asked I knew she was acting because she is always joyful "stop acting Joy" I say back "how did you know?" she asked with a smile "I know because where partners plus you are also always joyful" I say while waking to master everyone had ether mouth open except Lisanna And Al.

"Come on Al." I heard Lisanna say "im coming" and Al flew up and landed on Lisanna's head now everyone eyes were popping out.

"Master can we join the guild again please" Lisanna and I ask at the same time "oh and our exceeds to please" I added everyone turned to look at the exceeds "hi im Joy and that's my brother Al" Joy said

"Hey Natsu did you hear someone say exceed?" I heard a familiar voice say "yeah why you ask Happy?" I heard another voice say "because I see 2 exceeds that are on to of Lucy and Lisanna's head…WHAT WAIT!" "Happy they have been goon for 2 whole years"

"No Natsu im not lying Lucy is here and so is Lisanna" Happy said "fine if you want to check it ok we can" Natsu said. Once when they got there they saw two exceeds, a blond girl and a white haired girl. Once when Natsu saw the blond girl he ran and hugged her.

"Who is this Lucy and? Why is he hugging you? Do you have my fish" Joy asked "Joy this is Natsu; I don't know why he is hugging me and here's 2" I answered "You don't know why! It's because I missed you Luce" Natsu said while hugging me tighter "thank Lucy" Joy said then looked at Happy who was eyeing the other fish "you want some blue cat?" "Names Happy and im an exceed like you" Happy said proudly "do you want some?" Joy asked again "Aye Sir" Happy answered then Joy threw the fish at Happy and he count it. "Thanks um…-"Happy said while wondering Joy's name "Names Joy and that exceed is my brother Al" Joy said while pointing to her brother. Al came by them then the other exceeds started to come. "Joy who is this?" Al asked "oh that's Happy but to me I call him Tom Cat" a girl exceed replied "oh come on Carla why are you always cooling me that I hate it" happy said "ok who are you guys im Joy and that's my brother Al" Joy asked "im Panther Lily but you can call me Lily" a black exceed with a sword on its back said "im Carla" a white exceed that was wearing a blouse, tie, skirt and had a ribbon on its tail "im Happy" a blue exceed said "now if you may he-cat I need to talk to you" Carla said while pointing to Joy "me?" Joy asked "yes you he-cat" Carla answered

Joy and Al start to laugh "whats so funny" Carla asks angrily "im a girl not a boy hahahaha" Joy said "I don't laugh that much unless it's funny and that was funny" Al said and Carla turned pale. "hey Al do you think Mike would laugh at this to?" Joy asked "knowing him he would die of laughter" Al answered "who Mike?" Lily asked "oh his our older brother but he is training to become Luke's exceed" Al answered "AL!" Joy yelled while smacking him "what oh… you cant say that to anyone and Joy you never smacked anyone before or yelled" Al said while looking at his sister dumbfounded

"we wont but I need to talk to Joy" Carla said "ok" Joy said as if nothing had happen


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its so late I was watching anime and I kind of forgot about this so please forgive oh and FYI I already know who Lucy is going to end up with but there will be a little Nalu, Rolu and StingxLucy so I want you to guess who its going to be and if anyone guesses right (already wrote the ship that it is) will give their idea for a new story but it's the first one to guess it right hehe. :3 good luck to you all!**

**-Joy's p.o.v.-**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Carla "well you see-" Carla started to say but got interrupted by Joy "you can tell the future am I right?" I said smiling then Carla's mount dropped then said "how on earth did you know" Carla asked "well I know the queen of the exceeds and she told me" I answered "ok well I saw the future" Carla began "and Lucy was there and there were also three men with their hands out to her then she looked confused and ran away" Carla said a little worried "I will keep my eye on her don't worry" I said

"Joy where are you?" I heard a voice say "I'm coming" I called back

**-Lucy's p.o.v.-**

"Joy where are you?" I called "I'm coming" I heard Joy say then I felt something on my head

"Joy your on my head aren't you" I said with a smile "yep" Joy answered "you ready to go on a job?" I asked "im ready for anything but can that guy that was hugging you and happy come too" Joy asked " you can go ask them you know" I answered "really!?" "yep" "ok I will be right back"

**-Happys' p.o.v.-**

As I was eating some fish that Mira gave me I saw Joy flying over here "Hi Happy and person hugging Lucy" Joy said with a smile "hi Joy" I said "my name is Natsu" Natsu said irritated "what are you doing here?" I asked

"well Lucy said that she was heading on a job and I asked if I could ask you guys if you want to come" Joy answered "of course we can come" I answered "hey don't I get a say in this" Natsu asked "I already know your answer to that Natsu" I answered with a smile "so is that a yes?" Joy asked "we're coming" I answered "great I will go tell Lucy" Joy said and with that she flew over to Lucy

"Luce why…" I heard Natsu mumble

**-Time Skip- -Lucy's p.o.v.-**

When we get to the train station Joy and Happy where bugging me about fish 'they act so much alike' and Natsu keep staring at me then… I stopped "hey Natsu do you smell that?" Natsu sniffed the air then had a disgustful face "yep we got some sabers two of them in fact" Natsu confirmed "lets try and ignore the-" I try to say but someone put their hand on my shoulder and I know it wasn't Natsu because he had his hands over his head.

"who are you?"

"don't worry its just me" a man said I could smell him

"why are you following me" I asked

**That's it for now sorry it was so late again I will try harder next time bye :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know I haven't uploaded the next chapter but here it is sorry for the wait but I had to finish some things before I go to 7****th**** grade. FWI the only thing im good at is writing Fan Fictions I don't know why but it's just probably because I get a creative mine when it comes to this anyway let us begin.**

"why are you following me?" I asked. Once when I asked that Natsu turned around and got a little mad.

"relax fire head we mean no harm right Sting?" Rogue asked

"right" Sting said as he put his hand on my shoulder and started to move it up and down and with that Natsu got mad. Once I noticed this I went to him. "hey Lucy aren't those the guys from earlier?" Joy asked as Lector started to try and get her fish. "leave her fish alone" Happy started to yell while eating his fish 'thats so cute… wait this is not the time to think about that' I thought

"to answer your question Joy yes they are" I said but once when I did Rogue grabbed my arms.

"now please come with us" he said. I was about to kick him but kind of got interrupted. "not so fast saber!" Natsu started to say but got interrupted by me 'pay back Natsu wait what this is not the time man my mine sometimes' I thought

"I would do that if I were you" as I said this Natsu stopped and Sting came in front of me.

"sorry sweet heart but we are not afraid of you even if you are a dragon slayer I can still beat both of you" Sting said while lifting my chin and he got his face closer to mine 'do tell me he is going to do what I think he is going to do' I thought then I came closer to him this got him to hesitate then I saw Natsu looking upset so was Rogue but once when i was about to kiss Sting I leaned back and kick him in the nuts. Everyone was surprised except for Joy, Happy and Natsu. Natsu looked happy and joy was eating her fish in front of a tied up Lector 'I knew he wont last a second against Joy and Happy was trying to get fish from Natsu.

We decided to pretend that nothing happen when we got to the train. But I was surprised because Natsu didn't get sick like he used to 2 years ago.

**-Time skip after the train ride-**

Once when we got off the train Natsu had asked what mission we had. I asked Joy for the paper and she took of her cap and gave me the paper I read it over then I read it out loud it said:

**PLEASE HELP THE CITY  
RED-EYED DOGS WITH POSION  
COMING OUT OF THERE  
MOUTH ATTACKING AND KILLING  
MILLIONS PEOPLE **

**40,000,000 Js**

"I say it's a good mission right Happy?" Natsu asked "umm Lucy what made you pick that job?" happy asked "I didnt pick it I was asked to do it by master" I answered "wait Luce I know you are a dragon slayer and all but you cant take all off those creators by yourself" Natsu said as he put his arm around me "yes she can" Joy said and jumped on my head

"what makes you so sure" Natsu asked the exceed "you will see" Joy answered

**-Time skip the Kingdom of the city-**

Ok so we interred the kingdom and there sat the king the queen and a prince. The prince keep on looking at me like I was gold that no one has ever wanted.

"who are you" the king demanded to know "I am Lucy Heartfilia and this is my exceed Joy" I say and Joy and I started to bow but before I could the King and Queen had wide eyes and where out of there sets and they both yelled "Heartfilia!" the price was now confused so was Natsu and Happy while joy was whispering 'this is where you will find out'

The king then started to bow down so did the queen the prince was wondering 'what the hell is going on' and as if reading his thoughts the queen said "son bow down to the Queen of The Dragons!"

"wait… WHAT LUCE/LUCY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Natsu and happy yelled wide-eyed in fact it was so loud that I had to cover my ears

"King, Queen please stand up and please just call me Lucy and not Queen of the Dragons" I asked and they sit down "by the way this is one of my partners Natsu Dragneel and his exceed Happy" I say "and we have come to take the mission and Natsu I know that you are very confused I will explain everything when we get to the guild."

"Good luck with the mission Queen Lucy and her partner Natsu" the king said "please just call me Lucy" I say

**I feel like I should stop there I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I am soooo sorry for not updating I was doing homework they keep on giving us a lot but im glad I finished at school today so I can type this and again sorry, sorry, sorry!**

"King, Queen please stand up and please call me Lucy. Not Queen of the Dragons" I asked and they sit down "by the way this is one of my partners Natsu Dragneel and his exceed Happy" I say "and we have come to take the mission and Natsu I know that you are very confused I will explain everything when we get to the guild."

"Good luck with the mission Queen Lucy and her partner Natsu" the king said "please just call me Lucy" I replied.

We were at the doors and I looked back. The king was smiling, so was the queen and the prince was still looking at me like he want to make out with me. And I can tell you that is NEVER going to happen. But I smiled back and waved to the king and queen.

"Hey Lushie what did they mean by 'Queen of the Dragons'?" happy asked as he landed on top of Natsu's head. "Well Lisanna, Luke and I will explain that when we get to the guild out so don't worry about it ok" I replied. "Does it have to do with the part that you left?" this time Natsu asked. I answered; well, yeah I guess, kind of" I replied. I didn't want to tell him now it will be too soon for that.

We decide to go to the village and ask what was happening. We asked a few people but they never answered us plus they looked like they were brain washed. They didn't even know that we were there. "That's weird." "What is it Lucy?" Joy asked. "Have you notice something the same about them?" I replied.

She looked at them. "Now that you mention it. Your right! They kept on ignoring us. Even when Natsu was yelling in one of their ears. Something is not right here." She jumped on my head as she said that.

I then heard growling. Then I heard the poison dogs coming. Even if I know that they can't hurt me because I was an elemental dragon slayer and poison is one of the elements. It can't hurt me but it can hurt Natsu, Joy and Happy; I don't want anything to happen to them. "NATSU! There coming so get ready." I yelled. I know that if I tell them to leave they wouldn't. Plus Natsu would never do that to family! I think?

"LUCE LOOK OUT!" Natsu yelled. He tried to get in the way but Joy blocked him. "I told you to watch" I heard her say. I then was on the ground. "LUCY! JOY GET OUT OF THE WAY SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" I heard both Natsu and Happy yell. The dog then bit me on the arm. I heard something fall on the floor. I looked over. It was Natsu.

"Roar of the Poison Dragon" he saw him at the corner of my eye that he looked my way. I then heard him mumble 'what the'

**Ok yes, yes I know that it's short but yeah there will be more next time also I would like to try to do one every Friday. And if you have an Instagram account the follow fairy_tail_g_u_i_l_d that me ok ok. Have a good day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu pov

"what the". I couldn't believe it. Lucy got bit but it didn't affect he at all like the towns people. It's not like I want her to die; in fact I didn't want her to leave me at all! I was so depressed when I found out she left and I only dated Lisanna to see if she if got jealous but I guess I went a bit too far in doing that. 'I will promise myself that I would never hurt her again!' I thought to myself.

But what surprised me was that see her using dragon slayer magic. And it was poison dragon slayer magic, if any thing wouldn't she have celestial dragon slayer magic.

"I guess you want me to explain right" Joy said. We both nodded. "Lucy has learned all the elements there is to dragon slayer magic. Even Lisanna has learned them too. Luke, Lucy's brother, has always known that this would happen and he too will be leaving for a few years. We will explain a bit more at the guild. So just let her fight this fight since the poison won't hurt her in any kind of way." Joy explained.

"Hey Natsu." Happy called. "What?" I said as I turned to him. He was looking at Luce. "Doesn't this look familiar." He looked at me. I gave him a confused look. "Well what I mean is, when Joy blocked you with her wigs. I did the same thing to Lucy; when we first meet. When that guy tried to take her away and sell her as a slave. And when we found out that Lucy had a twin brother that was trapped. The next day Lucy was gone we thought she went to save her brother alone so we went to help her. When we did you had to defeat the same guy that tried to take Lucy. When you were defeating him Luke tried to help but Lucy and I blocked him." Happy was crying a bit. I smiled.

"Well we have Lucy with us. We used to protect Lucy but now, Luce is protecting us." I laughed but it was cut short. "You know it also gives you an advantage Natsu." Joy said sitting on my head eating an orange. 'How did she get on my head?' I thought. "Um Joy what do you mean?" Happy asked while flying above her.

"I already told you Lucy has learned ALL the elements there are to a dragon slayer becoming an Elemental Dragon Slayer along with Lisanna. There fore if you need fire she or Lisanna can help you." She answered

"Joy steal wings now." I heard Luce yell. 'Steal wings?' I thought.

"On it!" Then out of no where Joy was flying over to Luce. She didn't have the wings like happy or Carla she had steal wings.

Joy pov

"Joy steal wings now!"I heard Lucy call. She only calls for me to do steal wings when she wants me to knock down some guys when she is busy or so she can put her feet on them. I'm ok with it because well she can make herself light as air.

My wings became like steel. I flew to Lucy she did a backflip and landed on my wings. She then turned herself light as air. I went around in circles so she can defeat them. We usually do this when there are too many of them. If Lisanna was here it would be a bit faster.

It took about 5 minutes to complete the job. I guess being a elemental dragon slayer you finish 10x as fast.

"Man that was fun!" Lucy yelled. We were both flying back to the guild. We got the money but we had to give it back because the prince was flirting with Lucy and Natsu didn't like it. ANC let's just say that it wasn't a pretty. The prince probably won't bad waking up for a few months at least. And Lucy count do any thing to stop him, because she refused to attack him and he was a little bit to strong for her. Well at least the king and the queen aren't going to tell the magic council that would be bad. I think.

Lucy and I were tried because we used a little more the half of our magic plus it was almost midnight and I get… Well let's just say you probably don't want to know about it. Hehe…

"Hey Natsu we are going home. Ok see you at the guild tomorrow." Lucy said while picking me up.

-Lucy pov-

I was heading to my home with Joy sleeping in my arms. She was dreaming of either fish or oranges. How I know? Call it a hunch plus she is mumbling something. I could hear her saying 'oranges, oranges, oranges' she might like fish, but she LOVES oranges. Haha.

I find my self at the door of my house. I wasn't living in an apartment anymore I got myself a house when I got back. Well at least I don't have to worry about rent anymore. I sighed as I opened the door. I walked in to put Joy on her bed. I was about to go to the bathroom to take a bath but then something covered my nose and mouth. I feel that I was going to faint.

How could I not smell them! But now it was to late. What they put to my mouth and nose made me sleep and I couldn't use any of my magic.

My kidnappers grabbed Joy. She struggled a bit but then went back to her calm sleeping self. They did the same to her just incase she woke up.

They put a blindfold around my eyes. I then heard voices. They were familiar but I didn't know where. Guess I'm finding out soon enough.

Finally done! Sorry it took so long I didn't have time to finish it. Sorry it was late but I made it longer then normal. But I am really, really, really sorry! I finished the chapter months before but my iPad was acting up and the story is on my iPad and I am really sorry and I want to thank you for waiting I will try and have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
